This invention relates to a method for correcting the G sensor output value and a method for detecting G sensor failure for a G sensor equipped on a vehicle.
A zero point of G sensor is set with a presumption that the vehicle is in a horizontal condition and is not subject to different slopes of the road on which the vehicle is driving. Accordingly, when the vehicle is on a decline, the force sensed by the G sensor appears more to the deceleration than the actual G. This over-effectuates antilock brake control, which tends to cause malfunctioning of traction control. On the other hand, when the vehicle is on an incline, this under-effectuates antilock brake control, and the traction control does not function. In addition, the antilock brake control and the traction control are set to avoid any malfunctioning, which prevents precise brake control fully utilizing a G sensor.
Further, even if the vehicle is in the same acceleration/deceleration, as in FIG. 6, the G sensor can output different values under various conditions. For instance, the G sensor output value may be different depending upon the voltage value of the source voltage applied to the G sensor or the output value may be different depending on the mounting condition of the G sensor.